The Last Black
by the best slytherclaw
Summary: Hazel Sirius Black is the last from the Noble House of Black. She goes to Hogwarts for her fourth year. All Hazel is looking for is a fresh start, will she get it? Friendships will form, enemies will be made, romance will bloom and die, and life will never be the same for Hazel Black. Rated T for language. Full summary inside. Story is better then the summary.


**Disclaimer: **I only own what you don't recognize. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, not me

**Summary: **Hazel Sirius Black is the last from the Noble House of Black. Raised by her muggle aunt, Hazel attended Beauxbatons for her first three years of schooling. She comes to Hogwarts in her fourth year hoping for a fresh start. But will her name and her parents prevent her from getting it? What happens when Harry Potter is asked to protect her? What is Hazel hiding about her past and what will Harry and Ginny do to find out? Friendships will form, enemies will be made, romances will bloom and die, and life will never be the same for Hazel.

**Prologue**

"Harry, I need to tell you something." Sirius Black said.

"What is it Sirius?" a curious Harry Potter asked.

"You of course know of my brother Regulus correct?" Sirius asked. With a nod from Harry, Sirius continued. "Well, before he died, he had a daughter. Her name is Hazel Sirius Black. She is a year younger then you Harry. Up until this year she attended Beauxbatons, but do to undesirable circumstances she will be attending Hogwarts to finish her schooling. I ask you to keep an eye on her Harry. Please do not let harm come to my niece." All Harry could do was stare as his brain processed what Sirius just told him.

"You have a niece?"

"Yes"

"Her name is Hazel Sirius Black?" Harry asked putting the emphasis on the Sirius part.

"Yes, her mother named her Hazel and her father gave her the name Sirius. It appears that my brother did still care about me. I was and still am honored that Sirius is her middle name." Sirius replied.

"If her father is Regulus, then who is her mother?" Harry asked, very curious to know more about his Godfather's niece.

"You must understand Harry that Regulus only became a death eater because he was frightened and didn't want to disappoint mother. He really was a great man and a great wizard. He only fought for Voldemort to protect his family." Sirius said very seriously. Harry began to get impatient.

"Sirius, who is her mother?" Harry questioned once more.

"Her mother's name was Jeanette Clary Winters. She was a muggle. She died when Hazel was only 6 years old." Sirius explained with a sigh. Harry looked shocked.

"A muggle?" Harry questioned in quite a rage.

"This is why I told you what I told you. Regulus never hated muggles, he never killed one and he never tortured one. His duty as a death eater was to deliver messages and recruit more followers. He never hurt a muggle Harry. He loved Jeanette and Hazel more than anything. He was killed because of it. He died for his family and I forgave him for not standing up to mother sooner a long time ago Harry. Please watch out for Hazel as best as you can. She was raised in a bad home and does not share any of the beliefs and ideals that are traditional to the Noble House of Black. She has truly terrible memories like you and had a horrible experience at Beauxbatons. You met some of those girls last year and I am sure that when you meet Hazel, you will understand why they made her life terrible. Please Harry?"

"Ok Sirius, I'll look after her and reserve judgment until after I meet her. I'll take care of her." Harry said, a little shocked at what Sirius had said.

"Thank you Harry. It means a lot to me, especially since I can't be there for her now."

"Bye Sirius, I'll owl you when I get to Hogwarts."

"Miss Black, Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster here. Please come with me to my office." An old, wise-looking wizard introduced himself. I simply nodded and followed him through the corridors of the giant castle. I looked around, trying to take it all in. My breath caught in my throat when I caught my first glance of the school. It was a magnificent castle. Complete with towers spiraling into the sky and giant wood doors. You could feel the magic radiating from the very walls that held the castle up. It was a glorious sight to behold. The headmaster, Dumbledore, stopped at a gargoyle.

"Lemon drop" the gargoyle jumped aside and a set of stone stairs appeared. I followed the professor up the steps and into what I presumed was his office. The room was large with different areas. The walls were covered in cluttered bookshelves with various knickknacks and tools as well as books. A large desk sat on a dais with chairs in front of it. The walls around the desk had portraits of people whom I assumed were former headmasters of the school. On a perch behind the desk sat a beautiful phoenix. I couldn't draw my eyes away. Dumbledore moved behind the desk and sat down.

"Please Miss Black, do take a seat won't you?" Snapped out of my reverie by the headmaster's words, I quickly took a seat and looked expectantly at Dumbledore.

"My dear, we are very happy that you will be joining us for the final years of your magical education. You have a very impressive transcript and we believe you will fit in nicely here at Hogwarts." Professor Dumbledore praised. Unused to such compliments, I blushed and looked at the floor.

"Thank you Professor Sir. I am very thankful to be here and I would like to extend my deepest appreciation to you for allowing me to transfer. I understand that it uncommon to have a transfer and I will do my best to meet the high expectations of this school." I said while still looking down.

"I have no doubt that you will do excellent here Miss Hazel. Now, I believe you should be sorted." Dumbledore got up from his seat and walked over to a shelf near the desk. He pulled down a ratty old hat and walked over to me.

"This is the sorting hat. It will place you into your house. Your house will be your family here. You will eat with them, sleep with them, take your classes with them, and grow with them. The four houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin." He put the hat on my head and waited. I nearly jumped out of my seat when I heard a voice in my head.

"Well, well, another Black. The last Black to be precise. I see loyalty, lots of it. Oh and intelligence, great intelligence. Cunning and ambition as well. Maybe Slytherin like your family? Oh no, definitely not Slytherin. You would not do well there. Perhaps Ravenclaw then? Oh yes, you would fit nicely there. But no, not the best fit. Bravery, yes you have great bravery and courage. Yes I think this will be the best fit. GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted the last part. I could see a trace of a smile on Dumbledore's lips.

"Like uncle like niece" I hope the hat made the right decision.


End file.
